


In the Name of the Moon, I Will Win the President's Heart!

by cosmicjellies



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, modern george washington, past tsukino usagi/chiba mamoru, teenage george washington (sort of??)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjellies/pseuds/cosmicjellies
Summary: After being dumped by Mamoru, Usagi feels she can barely go on, but must prove she doesn't need him. In an effort to show she's moved on, she somehow claims a handsome stranger is her new boyfriend. But Usagi did not anticipate this handsome stranger being the famous "Mr. President"! And she certainly did not expect to end up talking to him... Will their relationship progress? Or will his mysterious past interfere?





	

Usagi walked through the street, her back hunched over, her pigtails hanging- like the branches of a weepin willow- limply past her face and down her body. An air of darkness and depression clung to her seifuku, but she refused to let the tears spill.   
"I'm a sailor senshi" she wispered. "I must be strong."  
Luna laughed at her. "Usagi when have you ever been strong. You cried this morning because you woke up late and couldn't have breakfast."   
With that, she went over the edge, and began to bawl.   
She stood there, letting the sobs run havoc within her small body, for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly she felt that dreaded voice pierce through her defenses..  
"Dumpling-head, are you ok?" said Mamoru-kun. His familiar nickname felt like a dagger to her heart.  
"I'm- I'm fine!" she exclaimed. "I don't need you anymore."  
"Listen- I know I broke up with you because you neglected Chibi-Usa, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I still care about you."  
"I said I don't need you anymore!" she screamed. People on the street turned to look at her, but she didn't care."I've moved on! I have a new boyfriend! And he's so much more than you ever were!"  
"Oh." Mamoru-kun's voice betrayed a hint of sadness. He never expected her to move on so quickly. Who was this person who was so much better than him? "Do I know him?"  
"He's-" Usagi looked around hurriedly. She didn't really have a boyfriend, what was she supposed to say? "He's right here now! You can meet him!"  
She grabbed the first person she saw walking by them. He was a tall man, wearing a dashing white wig, with a look of authority to him. Usagi gasped as she paused and actually looked at his face. What a handsome man! If only he was really her boyfriend...  
"Mamoru-kun, meet my boyfriend-"   
"Erm," the man looked confused. "George Washington. My name is George Washington. But around here they just call me..." he paused dramatically, "Mr. President!"  
Usagi gasped. This handsome stranger was the famous President-tono!   
Mamoru-kun looked just as shocked as she did. "Nice to meet you, President-tono," he said, but he averted Washington's eyes and spoke quietly at the ground. "Erm, I should be going... I have things I need to do..."  
And with that, he was off.   
There was a moment of awkward silence, as Washington and Usagi avoided looking at each other.   
"So-" they both started at the same time, then laughed.  
"Oh God," said Luna, who had been watching judgingly this entire time. "This is the most awkward series of interactions you've ever had, and that's saying something."  
"Shh" said Usagi, then adressed the President once more."So... I'm so sorry about that. I was trying to avoid him... but then he was there! And I didn't know what to do or say and I- and I-"  
Washington chuckled. "The classic fake boyfriend move, huh? Don't worry, I've experienced plenty of those. It's something you pick up when running a country."  
"So you're really the president of the United States??" Usagi had never been outside of Japan. Well, that was a lie, she had technically been to space. And other dimensions. But never to a place so glamourous and exciting as the United States of America. Land of the free, they called it.   
A dark look passed over the man's face, his joking mood evaporated. "It's... it's complicated. Let's not talk about things like that."  
"Oh. Ok."  
A pause, pregnant with unspoken words.   
"So... you really don't mind that I said you were my boyfriend?"  
"Of course not, don't worry. You did what you had to do, and I respect that. You show great traits for leadership."  
"Oh. Thanks." Should she tell him about her secret life? Her mysterious past life, her sailor senshi powers? Usually, the thought would have seemed absurd, but somehow she felt he'd understand. Plus, it was really cool, and somehow she felt the urge to impress him.   
"Here," said Washington. "Take my card. Call me if you ever need anything."   
The card was creamy and smooth, with his name and number written in a proffesional font. "Mr. President" it said, in itallics, between the two. Usagi held it gently, admiringly.   
"So," said the president."I'll see you around...?"  
"Usagi" she said. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."  
"The rabbit on the moon, huh?" he smiled, and she caught a glimpse of his famous teeth between his lips. They looked dangerous somehow, exciting. Her heart beat fast. "I'll see you around, Usagi."  
He bowed his head politely, and then carried on down the street.   
"B-bye!" Usagi called after him, and then blushed. She wasn't sure if he had heard her.   
She collected herself as best she could, and headed home. Luna trailed after her, going on about something, but soon went quiet when she noticed Usagi wasn't listening. She looked lost in her thoughts.   
She still held the business card in her hand, stroking it gently, and looking down at it occasionally. She blushed as she read those words, over and over. George Washington. Mr. President. And that string of numbers, so promising, so mysterious.   
Today had been an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> This... project was co-written with my friend Rebecca. If for some reason reading this makes you want to find out who we are you can follow her @TheObsessiveFox on twitter, and you can follow me @CosmicJellies on twitter and tumblr.


End file.
